Reeds
by lissybergsten
Summary: This is my first story. It was hard finding a catagory for it. Comments are VERY well appreciated. Thanx. (This is only the prologue)


Eight Reeds were formed, Eight reeds were found, Eight reeds were taken from the ground. Now six are gone, They're in the sea, But two are left, They're owned by me.  
  
Alright ... so I'm Laura and for most of my life, I was normal. Last week, however, turned my life upside down! You probably have no idea what I'm talking about, so I'll start from the beginning. My Dad has this motorboat, it's a little old, but it works perfectly. (We go tubing on it sometimes.) It's a whole lot of fun. That day my dad asked us if we wanted to go tubing. Me, my big sister (Ilyssa, age 13), and my little sister (Sabrina, age 6) said "yeah." We all loved tubing. Sabrina couldn't come, though cause she had this birthday party at Adventure Land. Imagine little 6year olds going to a party at Adventure Land! They're not even allowed on most of the rides. I admit, I'm jealous. Ilyssa had her party there and she's 13! It's Crazy! Anyway my Dad said we could each invite a friend. My friend Rachel was at sleep- away camp for the whole summer and I missed her SOOO much! I invited Zoe; we'd been hanging out a lot lately. She couldn't come though (I don't know why.) I was left alone with Lissy and her friend, Lauren (who isn't the worst of Ilyssa's friends. She's kind of cool actually.) Then my dad said that the cheese kids were coming too. This was fine with me! We call them the cheese kids cause once when we were all at the beach they put cheese wiz on EVERYTHING!! It was kind of funny though. It's fun to say, CHEESE WIZ! Say it real fast! CHEESE WIZ! Anyway once we got to the beach they weren't there. So we decided too go tubing first (we all can't fit on that tiny boat) and then we would play on the beach while they went tubing. Ilyssa went first. She had the most waves, so she fell off THREE TIMES!! I went last; I fell off once (before the boat even started). Lauren went second; I forgot how many times she fell off though. When we got back to the dock the cheese kids were waiting. Ilyssa and I swam to shore while Lauren walked on the dock. She got there before us and was looking for crabs when we got to her. (Not the big ones you eat, the little ones. Their pincers don't even hurt. You can't eat those ones, so you throw them back. They're there every day during low tide. It was low tide.) We headed down the beach to the big rocks. (There was also a big patch of reeds.) I decided to make a little raft with the reeds for this dead clam Ilyssa gave me. The rocks near the reeds seemed hairy, but were comfy to sit on. Right when the reeds were just the right size, Dad called. He said we had to go home, but we could go for one more tubing ride on the way. I worked pretty hard on the reeds, so I brought them with me. Ilyssa and I swam back to the dock. I was real careful not to let any reeds slip out of my right hand. Back on the dock and in the boat I was chewing on those reeds. They were mighty tasty. They tasted a bit like corn. When it was my turn to go on the tube, I put those eight reeds in my hat. I thought they were safe there. I was wrong. When I got back on the boat I found out Lauren ate one, and Ilyssa threw five of them into the harbor. There was only two left! I wanted to throw them away but something inside me told me to keep them. So I did. I guess what that tiny voice meant was that my destiny was with these two little reeds. 3 years ago on the same beach   
  
"Load 'em barrels up, men. We gotta' get out a' here and get to the harbor before them folks across suspect anything!" Shouted the captain of the 82'' barge. "Anyone who slacks off on this mission goes down with the fishes. Now!" The barge was one of the flattest boats you've ever seen, and it was small, considering the job to be done aboard. Yet it was big enough for houses among a mile away to notice it was missing. This is what the captain made certain would not be a problem. "Did you see that Hick? All their heads hit the table at the same time!" One of his men said. "Why did we ... you know ... have to ..." The man named Hick stuttered. "Is anyone slacking?" Inquired the captain loading a barrel into the barge himself. "No." Said the men hurrying to get the other 300 barrels on deck. "C'mon Hick. What have I told you never to mention?" Said the captain, pulling Hick to the back of the barge. "To never ... mention ... the ... incident." "And what would happen if ya' did, Hick?" The captain reached for his holster, grabbed his gun, aimed at his target, and pulled the trigger. WHAM! The captain blew at the barrel of his gun, returned it to the holster, and returned to loading the barge with barrels. The captain never looked for answers to his questions; he looked for the best way to get things done. 


End file.
